It is known to connect a plurality of structural members using complementary slots to form assembled constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,724 of Wuorio discloses a molding apparatus comprising a plurality of structural members. According to the Wuorio patent, each structural member has two parallel sides extending lengthwise and two parallel sides extending widthwise whereby an equal thickness is defined between two planar sides. In addition, the structural members have slots, and each slot has a pair of sides, an end, and a center line. The slots of the structural members engage each other in order to assemble the molding apparatus of the invention.
Another example of such an apparatus is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,216 of Vaeth. The Vaeth patent discloses a desk that is assembled by connecting complementary slots on a plurality of structural members. The structural members of the apparatus have slots of varying depth on one or more sides of the structural members. Like the Wuorio apparatus, each of the slots in the structural members of the Vaeth desk are defined by an open end, a closed end, and a pair of sides.
The previously-described devices, however, each suffer from one or more disadvantages. None of the previously-described devices can be enlarged by adding additional structural members. For example, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot be expanded upon to produce a molding apparatus comprising more structural members than are illustrated in FIG. 9. Instead, the Wuorio patent discloses a molding apparatus that is locked into an assembled construction using locking element 16 such that the assembled structure cannot be expanded. Thus, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot exceed the length of its longest structural member or the width of its widest structural member. Simply put, the molding apparatus of the Wuorio patent cannot be “grown” outside the box created by the four largest molding elements. Similarly, the desk of the Vaeth patent cannot be expanded to produce a desk comprising more structural members than are illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3 and 6. The desk of the Vaeth patent cannot be expanded by adding a second desktop or another pedestal of bookshelves. Thus, both the Wuorio patent and the Vaeth patent describe devices limited in size by the dimensions of their largest individual structural members. Consequently, neither Wuorio nor Vaeth disclose devices that are scalable. Scalability is the ability to duplicate, or replicate ad infinitum, subassemblies of structural members to produce a larger assembled unit. When scaling is employed, a plurality of subassemblies are detachably connected together with one or more connecting members to produce a larger assembled unit.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a system of modular construction were developed that could be used to produce an assembled unit from a plurality of subassemblies of structural members and one or more connecting members. It would also be desirable if such a system were developed that could be used to connect a plurality of subassemblies in a non-planar or “brick and mortar” style construction. It would be further desirable if such a system were developed that allowed for the replacement of like structural members with unlike structural members to make repair and replacement easier and less expensive. It would be still further desirable is such a system were developed that allowed for the construction of structurally stable assemblies of limitless dimensions without the use of tools or fastening devices.